


Peaches and Cream

by Foxfiresystem



Series: Fox’s life au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Mentions of Past Sexual Trauma, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of past sexual assault, PTSD flashbacks, Will be written on and or between trauma days, Written by a d.i.d system, mentions of d.i.d, mentions of eating disorders, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem
Summary: Not everything is peaches and cream, nor sunshine and lollipops. Trauma can change how you see everything and how your brain functions in a way to protect itself.
Series: Fox’s life au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Warning

So like always when working with darker topics like what I want to talk about with this project the following warnings apply.   
  


Brief mentions of 

Sex 

masturbation

guilt tripping 

☀︎︎

chapters discussing

flashbacks

rape

bdsm in a negative light (nothing against it, it just relates to my trauma and on record I do not support minors in kink) 

Osdd/did 

relationships with someone who has did/osdd 

☀︎︎  
this project is to help us cope with trauma events that has happened throughout our childhood until we were 17

☀︎︎  
Our question is would you guys not only like us to discuss what we are willing to in this book but make a system q and a book so you guys can get to know us better? 


	2. 4/13

“Silent sobs and heartbreak sums this up”

ꨄ

“Today is going to be shitty like always.” Remy thought to himself.   
  


“I just need to keep fighting these thoughts. What would everyone think of they found out I died. FUCK! I need to stop thinking like this.”   
  


A soft knock could be heard at the door. It was Virgil, Remy’s younger brother figure. 

“Rem? Can I come in?” Virgil asked softly. 

“Y-yeah.” Remy responded trying to hold himself together.   
  


“I know today is a rough day for you, I want you to know that we love you. You are family.”   
  


Remy was at a loss for words, as the tears that were swelling in his eyes started to fall down his face.   
  


Remy was dealing with the trauma memories from when he was a preteen into his early teenage years. Today marked three years since he got into a relationship with the man that raped him.   
This day has been really rough for him since that fateful day that would change his life.   
  


“V, can I be left alone please?”   
  


“Can you come out to eat, please Remy. This isn’t healthy what you are doing.”

”I know it’s not, but it’s the only thing I can control. I want to be able to have control of something for once.”   
  



	3. why is may always this hard?

Chapter based off of out of context conversations I have heard as well as some input from our amazing co-hosts - Tris 

* * *

" **Just a normal Sunday night** " 

"Wait, it's not Sunday it's Tuesday."

"Ladies, ladies calm down. Its Saturday I am pretty sure it is the body's birthday."

> " ~~Guys shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep for once~~ " 

cue the headaches that get so bad we have to take meds to force the body to sleep 


End file.
